wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Kintla Pack
Foundation The Kintla Pack was formed by a group of seven wolves that fled from the Snake River Pack in 2005. The pack didn't actually form until around late in December 2007 due to none of the wolves taking dominance and just traveling as a group. There were four males: Bo, Osprey, Izar, and Hudson. There were Three females: Myka, Hawk, and Paris making the total seven. In 2007 Myka showed aggression towards the other females and in a way started the pack becoming the dominant female. Izar had the largest body mass and was the most dominant so he easily over ruled the other males and became alpha male next to Myka. The following winter Myka and Izar mated the following year while Osprey and Bo left the group to go roving at the Blacktail Pack. The Blacktail pack was also a fairly new pack and only had six members making the two males chances slim. Osprey got with the female Bahnna and they were very close to mating when Helio, one of the males caught him and got into a violent fight with him. Osprey attempted running but was smaller and was quickly over powered. Bo and Osprey had been separated, so while Osprey was in a violent fight with Helio and other members of the Blacktail pack arriving, Bo snuck away with a female named Eloria and was successful. Sadly Osprey was unable to escape and was killed by the larger male. Bo and Eloria finished mating after two days and he left to find his companion and found his companion sadly deceased . Bo spent hours with his friend mourning before he finally left back to the Kintla Pack. When he returned it only left six members. In 2009, Myka gave birth to a litter of four, only one before they left the den. Once the pups left the the adults had some difficulty raising them but succeeded with not experiencing anymore pup casualties. Sister pair, Lilac and Azalea joined and took the rank of subordinates. Myka and Izar mated again and also so did Hawk and Bo in January. Myka and Hawk gave birth to a mixed litter of eight. Over the time span of the den life to the travel to the Rendezvous site only four of the eight survived. Some passed away from predation and some from just other various incidents. A male named Drew joined. During the year of 2011 the pack faced a lot of aggression and fighting and switching of the alpha female between Hawk and Myka, neither of the females mated and produced pups. During one day the pack was down by the frozen river and Paris lunged in front of one of the juveniles and managed to save them as the ice was thin and broke from under. Paris had trouble getting onto the shore and was extremely out of breath and did not have the strength to get out and was pulled under the ice. The pack found her further down stream and she was not breathing, a couple members attempted to revive her but with no use they left her. Myka and Izar mated. and gave birth to five pups in 2012. In 2012 Myka won agaist Hawk and evicted her and she was last seen. Myka and Izar mated again in late November. Hudson left roving and was last seen in early January of the following year. In 2013 Myka gave birth to a litter of four, but was out one night while the pups were still young and just dissapeared. She was later found dead from being attacked by a larger animal most likely a bear or mountain lion. Lilac nurtured the pups and became the new alpha female and treated the pups as her own. Lilac's sister Azalea passed away later that year. In January 2014, Izar was overthrown by Bo and was killed in the process. Bo and Lilac mated and produced three pups, all survived. Opal past away from disease not long after the pups were born. Current Members The Kintla Pack has 14 current members Bo Alpha Male Lilac Alpha Female Drew' Beta' Zero Gin Tonic Flower Buttercup Utopia Teshrak Timber Juvenile Fang Juvenile Henriette Juvenile Dove Omega Litters 2009 Myka and Izar- Dewalt(KM001), Dove(KF002), Finn(KM003), KM004 2010 Myka and Izar- Gin(KM005), Tonic(KM006), Kowara(KM007) Hawk and Bo- Flower(KF008), Buttercup(KF009), SM010, SM011, SF012 2012 Myka and Izar- Utopia(SF013), Satem(SM014), Hope(SM015), SM016, SM017 2013 Myka and Izar- Teshrak(SM018), Cobble(SM019), Steel(SM020), Opal(SF021) 2014 Lilac and Bo- Timber(SM022), Fang(SM023), Henriette(SF024) Chronology Category:Current Packs Category:Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs